1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to character-figure editing apparatus and a method for correctly selecting a user's desired character and figure to be edited from a plurality of the characters and the figures on display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a word processor (WP) and a desktop publishing (DTP) system of the prior art, when a user edits characters and figures on a display using a keyboard or a mouse, he selects a character or a figure to be edited with the cursor. By using this method, he selects a desired character and figure easily. However, if a plurality of characters and figures overlap each other on the display, it is difficult for the user to select his desired character and figure with the cursor. In this case, as a method of easy selection, a plurality of drawing areas, which are called "layers", are established in a memory. The characters and the figures are located on respective layers. When the user selects a character, the character is retrieved from one specified layer exclusively for the character. When the user selects a figure, the figure is retrieved from another specified layer exclusively for the figure. Alternatively, a method for retrieving a character or figure from a front side layer to the user on the display is considered.
Alternatively, an input-editing system for characters/figures by handwriting, i.e., by means of a pen and a tablet, can be used by the user. In this system, as a selecting means of displayed characters and figures, the user's desired area is surrounded on the display by the user's handwriter designation, which area includes his desired character or figure. This method is effective to collectively select a group of characters or figures. However, it is not effective to select an individual character and figure. For example, in the case that a plurality of handwriter curved lines cross each other on the display, it is difficult for the user to select an individual curved line by cursor.
In short, in the input-editing system of the prior art, the reliability with which a user can select desired characters and figures is insufficient. Especially in the case that a plurality of characters and figures overlap on the display, it is difficult for the user to select his desired character or figure correctly.